


Song of the Sea 海洋之歌

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: Just a short love (and fairytale?) story of this lovely couple.
Relationships: Eärendil/Elwing (Tolkien)
Kudos: 3





	Song of the Sea 海洋之歌

**西瑞安：不会游泳的水手**

埃兰迪尔之前从未见过大海，尽管他从一千个故事和歌谣中了解过浪涛。

他和父母住在海岸旁。到达西瑞安河口的第一天，他在夜中被窗外银色的波光摇动惊醒。于是他索性打开窗，闭上眼睛，深吸了一口咸腥的空气。号声伴船工已歇，银鸥收拢了翅膀，汐潮却涌了上来，喧腾着灌入整个房间——有一瞬间埃兰迪尔以为自己的衣服被打湿了，简易的木桌和床铺都在月光中漂浮了起来。

“我睡不着，”第二天他说，“我觉得整个房间在摇晃。”

“你要学会适应这里。”爱尔温回答他，语气礼貌却绝不亲切。西瑞安河口年轻的领导者用尚显稚嫩的声音，为石居者们毁灭的家园表示深切的遗憾，并欢迎他们在此处定居。她的身后是一道白色的海岸线，空旷而寂寥，只有海风撩起披散的黑发。

图尔和伊缀尔以同样庄重的方式回应。埃兰迪尔盯着眼前的少女出神，直到母亲轻轻捏了一下他的掌心，他才匆忙学着父母的样子向多瑞亚斯的公主鞠躬道谢。

“我不愿看那孩子的眼睛……”回去的路上伊缀尔低声说道，“她让我想起破碎的冰面，和倒塌的白塔。Ardamire，多和她交谈吧，别让悲伤和孤独折损这样年轻的生命。它们的牺牲品已经太多……”

图尔拥住了妻子；世界消逝于恶意中，只有悲伤如纪念碑般永久伫立。于是埃兰迪尔在帮父母干些杂活的间隙会去找那个沉默的少女。她有时被自己的族人簇拥着，笑容坚定而自信；但更多时候一个人坐在海边。有一次他爬上灯塔无尽的旋梯，在顶楼看到了她，她安静地望着北方的天空。埃兰迪尔犹豫了一下，准备跟她说说一个新来者眼中的港口，和父亲带他学游泳的经历。但爱尔温在他开口前就转过身来。

“抱歉……能让我一个人呆一会儿吗？”

一阵海风吹开了半掩的小窗，石木碰撞的声音中夹着风声，与哭泣的声音可怕地相似。埃兰迪尔一时不知道怎样劝慰她；爱尔温看了他一眼，然后面无表情地走下阶梯，留男孩一个人怔怔地站在那里。

 _她把自己，或者自己的一部分关了起来，默默地咀嚼着悲伤，或者任由悲伤咀嚼吞噬。_ 这个时候埃兰迪尔明白了这点。但他不知道怎么接近一个被无形的泪水淹没的灵魂，他自己的心仍为再也不能见到贡多林美丽的街道而隐隐作痛。

那个不平凡的夜晚，月光辉煌灿烂，提里昂牵引着翻腾的潮水扑向岸边。埃兰迪尔从窗口看到爱尔温坐在靠近海的一块礁石上，刚过的一个浪头几乎淹没了她。

 _她要沉入海底了！_ 这样无端的念头让少年一惊，三步并两步地冲到海岸，越向前礁石越因青苔而湿滑，少女周围笼罩着一层光晕，忽明忽暗的节奏合着埃兰迪尔的心跳声。

“爱尔温……？”

他试着呼喊了一声，对方并没有回头。

“天黑了，这里很危险……快回去吧！”

他伸出手想抓住少女的手腕带她回到岸上，但下一秒爱尔温就从礁石上滑入了海中，溅起的水花打湿了埃兰迪尔的衣服，就像那个循环往复的梦。

“……爱尔温！”

在仔细思考之前，埃兰迪尔就跳进海里。这时候他水性还不好，不断有浪头把他压入水中，而周围根本不见爱尔温的身影。他很快就体力不支，布满苔藓的礁石无法攀爬，水流合上了他的双眼，阻止了他的呼吸。

他沉了下去。

**多瑞亚斯：迷雾中的森林**

“咳，咳……”

埃兰迪尔吐出了一口海水，顺手把在他头上扑腾的一条鱼扔入河中。他在一艘小木船上醒来，四周笼罩着浓雾，小精灵极强的目力也无法穿透。

这是哪里？难道自己已经被冲到内陆的河流中了吗？

那爱尔温又在哪？

埃兰迪尔试着划动双桨，但他看不到河岸在哪里。这里幽暗而潮湿，恐惧渐渐随着浓雾扩散开来。

“好冷……”

他不知道这句话是对着谁说的，也不知道自己是因为寒冷还是恐惧才开始颤抖。这个时候任何话语声都是安慰。

“我需要找到回去的路，还要找到爱尔温在哪里……”他自言自语道，觉得稍微有点勇气继续前进了。他打算先朝一个方向划，如果迟迟看不到岸边，就转向垂直的方向。但是这个时候有两团白影拥着灯火飞旋而来。

“爱尔温！”他循着声音转向左边。

“他说起爱尔温！”这次声音来自右边。

一左一右漂浮在空中的是两个长得一模一样的小精灵，他们的眉目与爱尔温也有些相似。

“如果你想找到我们的妹妹”

“就向北方靠岸”

“穿过尼尔多瑞斯森林”

“有一千个洞窟的宫殿”

“她就在中间”

“但是要快点”

“在他们到来之前”

“在他们到来之前”

“……他们是谁？你们又是谁？”半精灵狠狠地掐了自己一下——什么也没发生；转瞬间从西瑞安河口来到多瑞亚斯让他太过惊讶，以至于突然出现的两个“鬼魂”都不那么可怕了。

“我是埃卢瑞——”半透明的影子嗖地一下穿过埃兰迪尔的身体，它手中的提灯撞到了半精灵的额头。

“唔……痛！”男孩愤怒地站起来，但罪魁祸首已经飞到他够不到的地方；船只随着他的动作开始摇晃，浓雾后传来鸟类扇动翅膀的声音。

“我是埃卢林——”

“他们杀了我们——”

埃卢林在半空中绕了一圈，咯咯地笑着，“是森林杀了我们。”

埃卢瑞耸耸肩，“那没什么不同。他们把我们扔到森林，森林残忍又毫无慈悲。第一天我们感到冷，第二天我们感到饿，第三天狼群追着我们……”

“领头的狼挖出了我的心脏。不过它一定觉得不好吃，反正里面也只有悲伤。”游魂的胸口出现了一个空洞，它猛然冲到埃兰迪尔面前，扯出一个大大的笑容，“你还要去森林吗？”

半精灵深吸了一口气。

“我要找到爱尔温在哪里，还要找到回去的路。”他说着，觉得心中不再畏惧了。父母教过他如何凭星辰确定方向；等走出这片迷雾，他就可以找到通往南方的路径。但是双胞胎突然开始抽泣。

“爱尔温……我们的妹妹，迷雾困住了她。”

“是悲伤困住了她。”

哭声越来越响，泪水注入了蒙着面纱的河流。[1]逝于森林的双胞胎游魂骤然消散了，两盏灯落在了船板上。半精灵男孩提起了灯，摇动的光线越过水面，雾气仿佛被吸入灯火中般；前方出现了河岸和森林。

老学究Pengolodh曾经说过，有死后不愿回归神殿的灵魂……上岸后的埃兰迪尔一边在树上作标记，一边想。他还说永远不要信任死者所言，如果真的不幸遇到了游荡的幽灵——虽然那时贡多林还没有为死亡所眷顾。但是提灯牵引着他走入森林；它们似乎变得沉重了起来，雾气则开始消散。头顶仍然不见星空，只有高大浓密的树冠。刚才那对双胞胎又跑了过来，不过这次他们不再是半透明的影子了，他们的笑声回响在寂静的密林中。

“等等……等等我……”小女孩跌跌撞撞跟在后面，气喘吁吁地喊着，“别留下我一个……”

“别担心，爱尔温。Nana一会就回来接你。”银发女性蹲下身拥抱了她的小女儿，从埃兰迪尔的角度能看到她露出的苦涩的微笑。

“如果你在这里好好等着，Ada就带你和哥哥们去河边烤鱼。”面庞比珠宝和钻石更加俊美的男性松开了握住孩子的手，他的另一只手缓缓握住了长剑的剑柄。

“好吧，好吧。”半精灵女孩不情愿地放手，“但是您要先抓住哥哥们，他们一眨眼就不见啦……”

那是她的父亲和母亲……可是他们已经死去了啊……

森林示闯入者以幻象；埃兰迪尔握紧了手中的提灯，它们现在变得如此沉重，以至于他不得不放慢脚步。他在路上听到了夜莺的歌声，看到了绿草上翩然起舞的身影；树枝上刻出繁复精致的花纹，小兽依附于树干旁如同雕塑；但这一切都不在了，被损毁了。失去力量的迈雅憔悴如冬天的枯枝，抚摸着她曾守护的林木的残骸；失去荣誉的加害者在其中策马踱步，无谓地寻找受害者的身影。每一片树叶、每一双眼睛都装满了伤痛与绝望。当狼群围住埃兰迪尔的时候，两盏灯已经沉重到只能拖在地上走，其中的火光被浓雾缠绕，变得阴沉黯淡。半精灵男孩索性躺在了地上。

“我不想前进了。”他沮丧地说，觉得自己的心仿佛变成了铅。“我走不动了。”他曾经被半兽人的狼骑兵包围住，但现在父亲和他的族人没有再出现。半精灵面向着透过树冠的微光，躺在杂草上，野兽流着涎水向他靠近，贪婪的吐息声清晰可闻，但他没有逃走的打算。就算逃脱了，就算找到了爱尔温，前路又会有怎样凶险的命运等待着他们……

然后他听到了歌唱。少女的歌声哀悼着重建的古老国度之终结：神沉默不语，祂的意志决定了这片土地的衰微，哪怕它承载过日曜和春晓般的美，与君王奔流无息的力量。城市的繁荣是为了毁灭，人们的相遇是为了分别，悲伤成为歌谣，欢乐被遗忘在烈火中。

疯狂的时代中，他们生如飞沫，逝如流星。

但是他们最终还是到达了；经过一条漫长、黑暗、凶险的道路，森林和岩石流出的眼泪在西瑞安合流，汇入南方的海洋。负担了过多悲伤的年轻心灵，得知另一个地方、另一个时间发生了相似的恐惧与死亡。被刻意遗忘的阴影再次从记忆的深处喷涌而出，同时被带出水面的还有些微的、些微的希望——尽管重建它需要痛苦的努力。

“我们还可以建立新的城市，在港口。”倾听者对歌唱者遥遥地说。森林恶意的獠牙与利爪随着人类与精灵之子话语中的勇气而褪下。“虽然它可能没那么华丽……不过我们有大海和船只。”少年坐起来揉了揉乱蓬蓬的头发，扔下了提灯循着歌声向前跑去。“父亲说过许多关于海洋的故事，暴风雨、漩涡、侏儒、蜘蛛、食人妖……”[2]他越过缠绕着水草的石桥，穿过断壁残垣。“但是希望在那些恐怖的景象之后，在海的对岸，哪怕只有一点点，我也想找到它……”

埃兰迪尔在宫殿的中央找到了爱尔温。歌声停止了，她在低低地啜泣。

“你在哭吗？”

“我没有哭。”少女擦干了泪水转过身，“我听见了你的声音。谢谢你找到我。”

他们望着彼此眼中的星辉。

“那么我们快些回去吧。”

“不，”爱尔温抓住了埃兰迪尔的手，这次她的声音不再颤抖了，“我们不能去外面——他们来了。”

少年与少女逃向洞窟深处，紧追而来的火光照亮了岩壁。

**贡多林：繁星璀璨的夜晚**

“你是怎么来到多瑞亚斯的？我记得我沉到了水下，醒来的时候就在河面上了……还是说这只是一个梦？”

他们绕过无数的岩洞，登上了一阶阶石梯，终于来到了星空之下。这里不再有树木，土地上铺着石子，路旁立着雕塑，鲜花在月光下散发出浓郁的香气。

“我不记得了，”爱尔温回答，“我似乎一直都在那个地方。不过这里也不是多瑞亚斯……这里如此安静，这是哪儿？”

“Lothengriol, 平原上的鲜花，我比较喜欢这个名字。或者Loth——她比鲜花还要美丽。”

“谁在说话？”

回答随着石块碰撞的声音传来，“一个石像而已，别惊讶，亲爱的。……Aiya Earendil！黑夜中的明辉，花之民的希望！庆典因为你而更加欢乐！”

旁边的石像反驳，“她有七个名字，不过我们最喜爱的还是Gondolin. Aiya Earendil！也欢迎你，露西安的后人！”它缓慢地移动到爱尔温的面前，放低了声音，“别说出去，我偷偷尝过，为明早的庆典准备的葡萄酒真是太好喝了，不过小精灵最多只能喝三杯……”

埃兰迪尔拽着爱尔温向后退，“不可能！贡多林已不在……”

“没错，贡多林已经不在了。”爱尔温冷静地说，“我们不能在这里停留。”

 _美丽的城池和恐怖的野兽一样是幻影……_ 埃兰迪尔告诉自己， _这个夜晚已经发生了太多不可思议的事情_ 。但这个时候有长笛奏出优美的曲调，黑发的领主微笑着向他走来，“小家伙，你是又做噩梦了吗？都怪Meleth总给孩子讲一些可怕的东西……”

“艾克西利昂！”埃兰迪尔欣喜地跑去迎接他，无视了背后爱尔温的呼喊声。涌泉领主蹲下身抱住了他。

“Amme说你死去了，你英勇地和恶魔同归于尽……”

成年精灵笑了，他看起来那么真实，他用自己的额头抵住了小精灵的额头，“我不是在这里嘛。就算真的有恶魔来，我又怎么会被它们杀死呢？贡多林不会陷落。它将永远美丽而繁荣。”

乐声和低语声流淌入每一条街巷，繁星灿烂的光辉铺洒下来。

“跟我一起去城墙上吧！你的父母和其他人在那里。等到破晓的第一缕晨光，我们就可以尽情歌唱了。”泉水般清越的声音从另一个世界传来。

“埃兰迪尔——你的父母在海边。我们必须回去。”

于是男孩想起山间伤痕般的裂隙、终年寒冷的峭壁、疾风喧嚣的洞窟、蚊蝇围绕的沼泽。他们穿越了所有，最终到达了大海，现在又怎么能放弃那个目的地呢，尽管海水中有太多的悲伤。

埃兰迪尔挣开了他所敬爱的领主的怀抱，“我要回去……我、我太困了。我现在想休息。”

“一年一度的节日可不能在睡眠中度过！我们在城墙上等你，我们都在。”艾克西利昂的身影消失在小精灵们的视线中。

“我很抱歉。”爱尔温轻轻地说。

埃兰迪尔摇摇头，“我知道的。我必须要离开他们了。能拜托你转过身一下吗？”

爱尔温打量着他，露出了微微疑惑的表情。

“嗯……你知道的，即使是一个勇敢的人，也总有想哭的时候。”

爱尔温没忍住笑了出来，转向了另一边。星光和埃兰迪尔蓝宝石般的眼睛相映，他的悲伤没有那么沉重了。但是这世界上的哭声太多，为贡多林所流的泪水漫肆开来，渐渐地淹没了半精灵们的双足、膝盖，他们拉着手在水中划行，疯狂的时代中，他们是彼此的依托。水位越涨越高，水面下可见银鱼的方阵、摇曳的水草；一头白鲸伴随着银色的飞沫和气泡浮出水面，它载着半精灵们在从水面腾跃而起，飞向天空。

“那是金花家族的格洛芬戴尔，他曾经抱着我走过Glingal树下。衣服上镶满七彩宝石的艾加摩斯为我做了第一把小弓，他还教过我跳舞！他旁边是老Salgant，无论我多难过的时候他都能立刻让我开心起来……”白鲸飞过城墙的时候，埃兰迪尔半自豪半苦涩地指着聚集对的人群对半精灵少女说。

“彩虹，竖琴，白羽，飞燕……这么多美丽的名字，介意跟我详细讲讲吗？”

“当然不——不过这个故事就太长了！要讲好久呢……”

“我们还有时间——很多很多。”

红光自北方的群山间浮现，人们却误认为这是晨曦。于是长笛和竖琴被奏起，人民终于开始恣意欢唱，舞蹈的脚步越来越快、音乐越来越热烈，孩子们偷偷地喝着甜酒，战士们在狂欢中高喊，

“诺多胜利永存！”[3]

海兽发出一声长鸣，越过即将被泪水淹没的贝尔兰大陆，向南方的海洋而去。  
  


**西瑞安：旗帜与冒险家**

“后来他们告诉我，那天清晨有人在海滩上发现了我和你的妈妈——我们当时睡着了，但半身浸在海水里，就像被冲上了岸一样。”埃兰迪尔对着妻子腹中未出生的孩子笑着说。

他们现在仍坐在海边——他们的家门外。月光在海面上破碎又重新聚拢。

“别信，这只是你的爸爸孩子气的幻想奇谭而已。”

他们不知道——后来也从未仔细思索过——那个晚上的奇遇究竟是真实的，还是一个瑰丽的梦，或者因为太过遥远，在记忆中两者混杂在了一起。爱尔温望向港口停泊的白船，金色的船桨在月光下熠熠生辉。

“你明天就要出海了吗？”她叹了口气。

埃兰迪尔轻轻拥住她，“是的——抱歉。我的父母在海洋中呼唤着我。这片大陆的悲伤过于沉重……我想要找到希望，哪怕只有一点点可能，我也想找到它……”

爱尔温亲吻了她的爱人，“那么请去吧……你一定能找到它，就像你当时找到了我一样。在此之前，至少西瑞安不会再有泪水和悲恸，我们的孩子会爱这个地方的。”

“请你也继续在海岸边为我歌唱……在我迷路的时候。当我听到了歌声，我就会带着希望回来。——毕竟，找到希望比找到你容易多啦。”

“……别跑！”

埃兰迪尔在爱尔温反应过来之前就大笑着向海边逃去。爱尔温佯作愠怒地追赶他，赤足踏过白色的沙滩和海浪。冒险家的旗帜即将被升上船顶，曾经的少女最终也没有逃过不断失去和分离的命运，而从今以后她还会失去更多。阿尔达大地上的生灵，有谁又能幸免于外呢？但现在是第一纪元531年，战争尚未青睐这个最后的避难之所，海洋和爱情对他们如此慷慨温柔。


End file.
